


Memories of Winter Present

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Horses, M/M, Memories, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “It’s a surprise.”“As you said, while shoving me so rudely into my jacket and out the door.”“I didn’t shove.” He cleared his throat. “I aggressively insisted.”“I believe you owe me an explanation.”“You’ll get one when we get there.” He brought Hannibal’s fingers to his lips, pressing a kiss to them. “Trust me.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	1. Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Winter shorts done in a chapter-sodic way leading up to Christmas.

“Taking me out into the countryside, how curious.” Hannibal said from the passenger seat. “Finally getting rid of me?”

“If I wanted that, I don’t think I would make it so obvious.” He glanced at him, giving him a little smile. “Killing someone and leaving them in a field is just so cliché.”

“And beating them to death is just so eloquent.”

“Yes, because you and I have only ever shown restraint.” His tone was teasing as he reached over and took Hannibal’s hand. “It’s a surprise.”

“As you said, while shoving me so rudely into my jacket and out the door.”

“I didn’t shove.” He cleared his throat. “I aggressively insisted.”

“I believe you owe me an explanation.”

“You’ll get one when we get there.” He brought Hannibal’s fingers to his lips, pressing a kiss to them. “Trust me.”

“You know I do, mano meilé.”

“Good.” He hoped he would love it, or at least acknowledge the work that had gone into making it happen. 

They arrived at the farm after a couple of hours. Will drove through the front gate and straight to the beautiful, snow covered house. He parked, and switched off the ignition, then unbuckled. “Come on.”

“Where are we?”

“A friend of Claire’s.” He reached into the back seat, lifting a bag from the floorboard. He pushed his door open and stepped out, smiling when Hannibal followed. They were met on the front porch by a woman and her husband, Grace and Ray. 

“It’s so nice to meet you.” Grace said with a big smile.

“You as well, I can’t thank you enough for this, ma’am.” Will replied with one of his own. “This is my husband, Aldo.”

“Oh, it’s very nice to meet you, and you are very welcome.”

Will held up the bag. “Could we borrow a room so he can change?”

“Of course. Up the stairs, last door on the right. Ray and I will get Hades ready, just meet us at the arena.”

“Thank you.” Will took Hannibal’s hand and pulled him inside. 

“Will?”

“Hmm?”

“I smell hay and horses.”

“Mmhmm.” He took him upstairs, a smile pulling at his lips. “That would be correct.”

“Hades is a horse.”

“He is.” They were in the room now, and Will closed and locked the door. He turned and held out the bag. “This is for you.”

“Are you going to explain?”

He walked over to the bed, set the bag on it, and pulled out a pair of black boots and red riding breeches. “You know,” he turned back to him and took his hands, “I have to say I’m pretty proud of myself, I actually managed to keep something a secret from you for almost a week, and it was rough.” He stepped into him. “I told you, we were going to replace all of those memories, starting with the horse. You described Arturas as a huge beast, black as coal, strong and intelligent, yet gentle and obedient. You described the feathering around his hooves, how long his mane and tail were, how he was an unforgettable creature.”

“He was.”

“A Friesian, purebred.” He watched Hannibal swallow, the door in his mind creaking open. Will could see it as he walked those halls, his fingers sliding along the cold wall, the boy and his horse. “I want you to change and then come with me to meet Hades.”

He nodded. “For you then.”

~

Hannibal looked far too good in the snug breeches and boots. Will’s eyes were drawn over him, heat rising in his skin as he took in every perfect line. He had lost both jackets, the waistcoat, and tie, leaving only his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone. “Will?” His eyes jumped to Hannibal’s, knowing amusement deepening the crimson that flushed his face. 

“You look good.”

Fingers curled around his wrists, shackling them so he couldn’t retreat. Hannibal leaned close, nose pressing to his neck. He inhaled and Will felt his heart jump. “Should I wear this home?”

“I…” he cleared his throat, feeling the danger in the moment, “I think we should discuss this after.”

He felt him smile. “Of course, we shouldn’t be rude to our generous hosts.” He released him, and turned to pack his things into the bag, allowing him to breathe. “Lead the way.”

Their eyes were drawn immediately to the horse upon entering the arena. The picture Claire had sent him of the animal had not done him justice. Hades looked like a creature Death himself would ride as he collected the souls of the dead and damned. Excitement washed over him, and it took him a moment to realize it wasn’t his own, but rather Hannibal’s. He looked to him and was seized by the smile and flicker of remembrance in his eyes. 

He was all calm confidence as he approached the horse, his hand sliding over Hades’ neck and shoulder, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he introduced him to the gentle giant. “What do you think?” Will finally asked as he stood next to him. 

“He looks exactly like Arturas.” He rested a hand on the large saddle. “How long do we have?” 

“He hasn’t been worked yet.” Ray answered. “We thought we would leave that to you.”

“Thank you.” He turned to Will, leaned in and kissed him, pulling a small huff of laughter from him. He broke away, leaving Will a little flustered as he climbed onto Hades.

They moved to the edge of the arena, and Will found himself focused fully on the display before him. He was so sure of himself, moving so easily with the animal as if he was born to it. He started out slow, allowing the animal to warm up, to understand what this new rider was asking of him. Will was only snapped to attention when Hannibal brought Hades up next to them. “Ride with me.” 

He looked up at his husband, then over to Grace and Ray. “Is that okay?”

“Of course, go on. We’ll head inside and get some hot cocoa started. You can leave Hades here once you’re finished and Ray will put him back.”

“Alright.” Hannibal moved back in the saddle and Will pulled himself up to sit in front of him. He felt his lips brush the back of his neck, sending a shiver through him. “Be good.”

“I am always good.” He guided Hades away. “I am once again indebted to you, tell me what you would like as a reward for such a beautiful gift.”

“I already have everything.” A hand dropped to his thigh, thumb brushing teasingly back and forth, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. 

“Did you know you don’t have to use the reins to guide a horse?”

“I didn’t.” 

Hannibal released them fully, both hands resting on Will’s legs. “It comes from here. Squeezing means go faster, but when you relax you are saying slow down. Counterintuitive it would seem, but a well-trained horse will respond to the amount of pressure you put on it.” He kissed his temple, let his hands slide up his legs. “Tell me what you would like from me.”

“Okay...okay." He had to focus to arrange his thoughts, finding it a struggle to ignore the man behind him. He sighed. "Just this, just being here and knowing that I did this. To see and feel you so fully and completely open over something as...as normal as horseback riding is all I need.” He turned his head to look at Hannibal. “You’re happy, slightly sad, but truly happy. I don’t care if it’s me or the horse making you feel that way, as long as you feel something, and I can be a part of it.”

He wasn’t sure what he was seeing now. Perhaps it was gratitude, perhaps a touch of pride, it was there and gone, pushed back by the ever-present love and want that never left his monster’s eyes when they were with each other. Hannibal brought their lips together, his arms wrapping tightly around Will, crushing him as close as he could. “I will repay you, mongoose, even if you don’t want me to.”

“If you must.”

“Thank you for this precious new memory.”

“You’re very, very welcome.”


	2. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will moved silently up behind Hannibal as he sketched, hands going over his eyes and causing him to drop his pencil. “I have stabbed men for less, Will.”
> 
> “You can kill me after you come with me.”
> 
> “Where?”
> 
> “The kitchen.”
> 
> “I don’t smell a fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proud of myself for getting this out, this week has been a little insane, but it's okay. 
> 
> FOOD! That is all!

Will moved silently up behind Hannibal as he sketched, hands going over his eyes and causing him to drop his pencil. “I have stabbed men for less, Will.”

“You can kill me after you come with me.”

“Where?”

“The kitchen.”

“I don’t smell a fire.”

Will bent down, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I have something to show you.” He brushed his nose against his ear. “Come with me, but keep your eyes closed.”

“When you project this air of mystery, I find myself wondering if a knife will soon follow.”

“If one does, it won’t be for you.” 

He let out a huff of laughter. “Now I am truly intrigued.” He stood and Will dropped his hands. 

“Keep them closed.”

“Of course.” Will took his hand. “I know the house, Will, you don’t have to guide me.”

“It’s more fun this way, so deal with it.”

Hannibal brushed a thumb over his wrist. “Whatever you wish.”

Will took him to the kitchen, pulling him over to the island and stopping him directly in front of it. “Tell me what you smell.”

Hannibal smiled as he breathed in. “Flour, sugar, and oil. Baking ingredients.”

“What else?”

He inhaled again, his brow knitting as he leaned down, hands resting on the counter. He slowly straightened, a look of amusement on his face as he opened his eyes let them meet Will’s. “Poppy seed.”

“I bought everything for kūčiukai and poppy seed milk. Thought you could teach me, that way when you’re feeling off, I could make it for you.”

Hannibal reached up touching Will’s lips with his fingers. “Such beautiful and perfect pronunciation.” He slid them over his cheek, letting his palm rest there. “You’ve been practicing.”

“I have,” he stepped closer, “every word, every story, is a way to get closer to you, even now.” He let his hand rest on top of Hannibal’s on the counter, tracing his knuckles. “Teach me.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Very well.”

~

Will watched as Hannibal divided a portion of the poppy seeds into a separate bowl and filled it with water. “To soak them for the milk.” He explained. He had Will measure out the flour, while he measured out the sugar and warm water. Will moved up next to him, watching as he started to mix the ingredients. “If you stand any closer, you may knock me over.” Will’s heart jumped in his chest and he started to move away, but Hannibal, slid an arm around him, pulling him to stand in front of him. “You mix, I’ll supervise.”

“Okay, Supervisor Lecter, what’s first?”

“Sugar and water, then yeast.”

“Okay.”

Hannibal’s face was next to his, cheek a breath away, and Will gave him a quick peck, smiling at how relaxed he felt. “Now, half of the flour.”

“Why half?”

“Because that is how it’s made.”

“Alright, alright.” He did as he was told and Hannibal released him long enough to move the bowl off to the side and grab an empty one. Hannibal’s voice continued in his ear, instructing him to sift the flour and mix it with the remaining seeds. 

He grabbed the bowl with the partial dough in it and brought it back. “You will now pour the flour into this, with the oil and more sugar.” Hannibal’s lips ghosted over his temple. “Use your hands.” 

“You’re still talking about the food, right?”

“Of course, what else would I be referring to?”

“I wonder.” He let his fingers knead the rest of the ingredients into the partial dough mix, being sure to incorporate it all in. 

“Very good.” 

“Thank you.” 

He stepped back, and Will moved to the sink to rinse his hands while Hannibal pulled a rag out of one of the drawers and covered the dough. “Now, we wait.”

“How long?”

“Two hours.” He brought the dishes over to the sink, where they were quickly rinsed and put in the dishwasher. “What would you like to do?”

Will leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms, seeming deep in thought. “I don’t know.” That earned him “the look”, the one that said Hannibal was humoring him, but he may not for long. He sighed, reaching out and taking Hannibal’s hand, pressing their palms together, then lacing their fingers. “Play for me?”

“What would you like to hear?”

“Surprise me.”

~

Soft, slow music filled the house as Hannibal’s fingers moved leisurely over the keys. It wrapped him up in a cocoon of warmth, and he let his eyes close so he could fully absorb the emotion behind each line. The song was of Hannibal’s own composition, his way of conveying his feelings when he couldn’t find the words. His truth was laid bare in the delicate purity of each note. “You look content.” Hannibal’s voice was as gentle as his playing, so calm and measured, entwining itself in the music rather than overshadowing it. 

He smiled. “There’s something about this piece, the way it seems so sentimental, like you’re saying…”

“Your presence calms and excites me in equal measure, so much so that I don’t know if I should kiss you or break you? Should I be merciful or cruel? Will you allow me to enthrall you and bewitch you?” 

Will opened his eyes at the sincerity in his tone, at how he seemed to genuinely need an answer. There was such tenderness in his eyes as he focused on the piano keys. “Every kiss breaks me, no matter how loving, they break me open.” He turned to straddle the bench, letting out a little sigh as he rested one hand on Hannibal’s shoulder, dropping his chin atop it. “Mercy and cruelty are subjective things, my love. Your torture is cruel, you hold me there always dangling over the edge, yet in the end, you grant me mercy. I remember all the times you could have killed me, how many times I left myself open to death, yet you stopped yourself. Cruelty and mercy go hand in hand, two sides of a coin, you can’t have one without the other.” 

“Have I become so obvious?”

“Not to others, but to me, yes. Your intentions, your emotions, are easy to read when you let your guard down and even when you shut your doors and throw up your walls, I can always find my way back in. There are cracks and gaps.”

“I am aware.” He stopped playing, and turned his head, their noses brushing before he pressed their foreheads together. “There is a certain delight and security in the fact that I allow only you to walk those halls, to touch those rooms. Each space has been changed by your influence, marked by your presence, so you are there even in the darkest spaces.” 

“Torture, bewitch, and break me to your hearts content, I won’t be going anywhere.”

“I would hunt you if you dared try again.”

“I would hope so.” He pulled back, checking his watch. “We’ve been here longer than I thought. We still have a lot of time though.”

“There are many things we can do until then,” he smirked, “plenty of time to break you and put you back together again.”

~

They had lost track of time, but even so, the dough was fine, and Hannibal showed him how to roll and cut it. The house smelled amazing as it baked, and they made the poppy seed milk, Hannibal having him taste it. “That’s really good.”

“Your research into the recipe allowed me to follow my mother’s directions to perfection.” He kissed Will’s forehead. “Thank you for that, mano meilé.” 

“You’re very welcome.” 

The timer sounded, and Hannibal switched the oven off and pulled the pans out. He retrieved two bowls and spoons, and Will watched as he placed a few of the baked pieces in them, then poured the milk over them. He handed Will his with a warm smile and they headed into the living room to sit comfortably together. 

“It’s like cereal.” Will said as he stirred his spoon through it.

“Better than cereal.” There was a bit of reprimand in his voice that had Will stifling a laugh.

He scooped up one of the pieces of dough and took a bite. There was such a perfect balance of sweet and savory. The nutty flavor of the poppy seed wasn’t overwhelming, but perfectly balanced out the sweetness from the sugar. “Wow.” 

“You like it.”

“I really do.” He took another bite. “If you don’t start making me more food like this, I might have to run away to Lithuania.”

“Don’t you dare.” He was teasing, but Will could tell that there was a bit of distress in the thought. It was the one place Hannibal may not be able to follow. 

“I told you before, we’ll go back together, when you’re ready. I won’t leave you there alone.” 

“Perhaps someday, just not today.” Hannibal took a bite of the food, a look of elation passing over his face. “I have missed this.” He leaned over and Will turned his head to meet their lips, the joy he felt from his monster filling and warming him. “Is there nothing you cannot do?”

“Plenty, but you’re easy.” He bumped their foreheads together. “To new memories.”

“To better memories.”


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see."
> 
> “You were also talking in your sleep.”
> 
> “Did I wake you?”
> 
> “No, the storm did.”
> 
> “What did I say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow, snow, and more snow. Next, we'll have some Christmas shopping, animal watching, and Christmas! Thank you all for sticking around and for all the lovely comments. You're the best!

Will was snapped awake by a gust of hard wind hitting the side of the house with enough force to rattle the bedroom window. He let out a sigh and was about to doze off again when he heard Hannibal mumbling in his sleep. “Snow.” Was the first word he registered, followed by, “Cold.” An arm tightening around him, further roused him, and alerted him to the sudden change in the air. Distress crept over his skin, sank into his being. 

“Hannibal?” He attempted to turn, but the hold became vice like, crushing him close. 

Hannibal’s forehead pressed into the back of his head, warm breath tickling his neck as he said, “The snow...too cold.” 

He knew it must be the storm. It kicked up old memories of a time long past, haunting Hannibal as he slept. He slipped his hand over the one against his chest, gently brushing his thumb back and forth. “It’s alright.” He said it softly like he was talking to a stray, knowing it could bite if it felt threatened. He reached down, grabbing the covers and pulling them up to their chins. Hannibal let out a sigh, his lips lightly touching Will’s neck as he whispered something unintelligible then finally relaxed. Will slowly turned, careful not to disturb him as he pressed their foreheads together. 

He woke the next morning to Hannibal gently shaking him, the smell of cocoa hitting his nose as soon as he became conscious of the world. “Good morning, Will.”

“What time is it?” He turned, reaching for his watch. He blinked as he checked the time. “You let me sleep in, we’re going to be late.”

“There’s too much snow.”

Will sat up and took the cup of cocoa Hannibal had for him. “Did you reschedule?” He nodded. “That means I don’t actually have to get dressed.”

“If you like.”

Will took a sip of the cocoa. “That’s good, thank you.”

“Shower, I’ll get breakfast started.” He went to stand, and Will caught his arm. “Yes?”

“The storm was bad last night; we should check and make sure there wasn’t any damage.”

“Very well, but after breakfast.”

“Deal.” He continued to hold onto him. “One more thing.”

His eyes filled with amusement. “Yes, of course.”

“You forgot something.”

“Did I?”

They stared at each other for a moment, then Hannibal smiled as realization dawned on him. “I see, forgive me.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Will’s lips. “Better?”

“Much better,” he took a long drink of his cocoa then handed Hannibal the cup, “see you in a few.”

~

Will showered, dressed, and attempted to get his hair under some semblance of control. It was getting long again, so he opted for pushing it back and hoping for the best. The smell of food hit him in the nose the moment he stepped out of their room, and he followed it to the kitchen, passing Chesapeake who was chewing on a new bone. No doubt Hannibal had rewarded the dog for some arbitrary reason. He moved up behind Hannibal and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Looks good.”

“One of your favorites; sausage gravy, eggs, and hash browns.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“My own selfish need to spoil you.”

“And Chesapeake?”

“He was good enough not to wake you this morning.”

Will kissed his neck. “Can I do anything?”

“Set the table.”

“Alright.”

~

They took their time with breakfast, Will savoring how delicious Hannibal had made such a simple and familiar meal. They cleaned up together, then pulled on jackets and boots so they could check the yard and house. Will grabbed Chesapeake’s ball and tossed it as soon as they were outside.

“A few small branches it seems, but nothing major.” Hannibal said as they walked the fence line.

“You never know, a hole could have been ripped open somewhere, part of the fence could be missing.” Chesapeake came sprinting up to them, and Will threw the ball again. 

"I see."

“You were also talking in your sleep.”

“Did I wake you?”

“No, the storm did.”

“What did I say?”

“You were talking about how cold the snow was.” He reached over, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to a stop. “You were scared.”

“Only a bad dream.”

“What happened?” He could feel him grow tense. 

“I was lost in the snow, cold and alone. The storm must have found me while I slept. You would think, with my training, I should be able to fix the issue.”

“You and I both know that’s not how trauma works. You’re not a car, Hannibal.” Will released his hold on him, and they continued along the fence, examining each slat for damage while taking turns throwing the ball for Chesapeake. 

The fence looked like it had held, but Will asked that Hannibal help him clean up the branches in the yard, stacking them on the back patio to dry so he could break them up for kindling. Will called for Chesapeake as they made their way back inside, kicking the snow off their boots as they stepped through the sliding glass door. 

“Such a mess.” Hannibal complained as they pulled their boots off. 

“I’ll get it later.” He shrugged out of his coat and hanged it on the back of one of the chairs. He turned to Hannibal, unbuttoning his jacket. “That wasn’t so bad.” 

“I am afraid I must disagree.”

Will took his jacket, draping it over his own. “How are you feeling?”

“Cold.” 

Will took his hands, holding them between his own as he brought them to his lips, pressed a kiss to his fingers, then breathed warm air over them. “Thank you for helping me, even though you’re not a fan of the snow.”

“You needed me.”

“The truth is I wanted to get you outside. I know the exposure makes you uncomfortable but, it’s a good step.”

“When did you become my therapist?”

“Less a therapist and more an overly empathetic husband whose job it is to help and support you, even when you don’t want it.” 

“What treatment would you recommend going forward?”

“Spend as much time outside as possible, get as cold as we can, then come back here, back home, back to safety. We chase away the cold, you cook us something delicious, you tell me more stories about your childhood, I tell you a few about mine, we fall asleep with the knowledge that hell or high water, we’ll always be here together, then we wake and repeat.”

“And when winter ends?”

“I take you fishing, and you pretend like it’s the most fun you ever had.”

Hannibal smiled and Will realized that those moments of genuine happiness expressed by his monster were worth the steps they had taken to get to this place. Even if they had been painful and uncompromising, even if there was no changing them, he was glad to be here to see him opening himself up more and more. “And what will I get if I do?”

“For putting up with me?” Hannibal nodded. “Whatever you want. I think it’s a fair trade off, considering I’ll probably get injured at some point.”

“I think I can deal with it then.”

“Not that you really had a choice.”

“Not that I need one when I have the promise of you waiting for me.”


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A good breed. Beautiful. Loyal.” He bent down, gently scratching one atop its head, causing it to wiggle into a new position. “You would think such a breed would be wild, but they enjoy matching the energy of their masters.”
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “Oh yes, and they are highly intelligent.” 
> 
> “So, they’re basically you?”
> 
> Hannibal straightened. “Are you calling me your pet?”
> 
> “Maybe…speak boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have an idea for what to call the two different parts to this one. I thought maybe I'll just name them after Hannibal and Will, but then I was like nah, I'll just go with numbers. Sweet. Simple. To the point. 
> 
> Also:
> 
> Ich habe mich in dich verliebt - I have fallen in love with you   
> Liebling - darling  
> Du gefällst mir - you please me

One:

“You really don’t have to get me anything.” Will said as they walked through the pet store, picking out things for Chesapeake’s stocking. 

“You have already found mine, Will, it would be wrong of me not to get you something as well.”

“I already have everything I need.” He lifted two bags of treats off a shelf and turned them around to read the ingredients. “Beef or lamb?” 

“Lamb.” Will put one back and placed the other in the basket he was carrying. “You make life unreasonably hard.”

“Yet you still said yes to marrying me.”

“And I would say it a thousand times over while continuing to point out how complicated you are.”

Will chuckled, “I’m not complicated, I’m just...really…” He slowed, eyes suddenly fixed on the pen of puppies. They were snuggled together, curled up in tight little balls or thrown across each other in the little pile they had made. 

“Wolfhounds.” Hannibal’s voice snapped him back to attention. 

He watched the blush crawl up Will’s neck and into his face. “They’re really…”

“Cute?”

“Yeah.”

“A good breed. Beautiful. Loyal.” He bent down, gently scratching one atop its head, causing it to wiggle into a new position. “You would think such a breed would be wild, but they enjoy matching the energy of their masters.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes, and they are highly intelligent.” 

“So, they’re basically you?”

Hannibal straightened. “Are you calling me your pet?”

“Maybe…speak boy.”

He stepped closer, leaning in and allowing his lips to hover a breath from Will’s. “Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.” He kept his voice low, creating a bubble of intimacy, and forcing Will to really listen. He heard that little sharp intake of breath and couldn’t help but continue. “Liebling. Du gefällst mir.” He heard him swallow and smirked. 

“Good boy.” Will managed to reply. 

“What is my reward?”

“Lamb treats.”

“Tempting, but I want something sweeter.” He brushed their lips together. “You’ll do.”

“I guess I’ll allow it.”

~

“I know I’m asking a lot, but I would be grateful if you did this for me.” Hannibal talked softly on the phone, his fingers combing through Will’s hair as he slept. He was trapped on the couch with a head in his lap, and even though the surprise may be spoiled, he was unwilling to move and wake him. “At least he won’t expect it.” He smiled, nodded. “Yes, I’ll send it to you. Thank you, I will owe you.” He ended the call and dropped the phone silently back in its cradle. He looked down at Will, admiring how deceptively calm he seemed in his sleep. “My spoiled boy.”

Two:

Having to continuously deceive Hannibal was becoming slightly exhausting. He was far too perceptive, to the point Will had to slip out during work or wait until he was asleep before doing anything. Even then, slipping out of bed was near impossible. Hannibal tended to cling to him, and Will had a hard time making himself move when his monster seemed so content. Only now was he able to work on his gift. He had had to record and re-record the message, wanting it perfect for the surprise he had planned for Hannibal. Now that he had the little box, he was attempting to attach it to the new leather collar in a way that it could be easily removed later. They only had a couple of days left, and he needed it done now while Hannibal was out. Once he had it connected, he looked it over, deciding it was good enough. He grabbed the little box he had bought for it, laid it inside, then popped the top on it and tied a piece of ribbon around it. 

He headed out of the bedroom, listening as he went, and stuck it under the tree. Chesapeake padded up to him and he scratched the dog under his chin. “I hope you’re ready boy.”

“Ready for what?” Hannibal’s voice made him jump, and he quickly composed himself as he stood and turned. 

“When did you get back?”

“A few minutes ago.” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t announce yourself.”

Hannibal shrugged. “I heard you mumbling to yourself in the bedroom, decided to wait.” He couldn’t believe how close he had been. He could have walked in and seen everything. 

“I was working on something.” 

“I see.” Hannibal crossed over to him, holding out his hand, and Will took it, allowing himself to be pulled in. “I am guessing, it was for me.”

“How could you tell?”

“You sounded frustrated.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Who should I punish for causing you so much distress?”

“Yourself.” He teased.

“If you truly wished it, I would.”

“Do I really have you that twisted up inside?”

“More than you will ever understand. One moment you are remarkably complicated and the next, unusually easy. My love for you is akin to worship and my attachment to you is my greatest weakness. I would do anything you asked and follow you anywhere. You are my heart, Will, and the only one who has dared to see me.” He pulled Will’s hand up to rest flat against his chest. “You should know by now how easily you can break me. So yes, I am twisted, heart and soul. I would hope you feel the same.” 

“Doctor Hannibal Lecter, I found a part of me in you that I hadn’t realized I was missing. There is no other like you, no one else that could make me feel this complete. You have this power over me, this magnetism that draws me in and refuses to release me. I wasn’t me until I found you, I needed you to open my eyes, and if you ever let me go, I might do more than watch you bleed out on the floor.”

“What would you do to me, my disaster?”

“Tie you up and torture you until you apologized.” 

“How would you accomplish such a thing?”

“With a lot of patience and every knot I learned to tie while owning a boat.”

“Should I break it off with you now then?”

Will shook his head, smiling. “I recommend waiting until after Christmas.”

“I think I can manage that, my dear, sweet Will.”


	5. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We still haven’t heard Chesapeake speak.”
> 
> “You know that’s only a myth, a story to intrigue and trick children.”
> 
> Will shrugged. “Even so, it would have been nice.” He stood and moved past Hannibal to the tree, feeling his gaze following him.
> 
> “I'm sorry for the disappointment.”
> 
> Will picked up the box, and went back to Hannibal, dropping down next to him and looking down at it for a moment before holding it out. “It’s tradition to open one before Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter, but I wanted to put out a Christmas Eve chapter. Also, that ending am I right?

The house smelled of fresh baked pie; a mix of cherry, pumpkin, and pecan. They sat together on the couch, chatting softly and drinking, warm and comfortable and content as they relaxed after a long day. Hannibal reached over, fingers brushing Will’s forehead, attempting to push his curls aside, smiling and whispering endearments as he leaned in and kissed him. There was a part of his brain that was still functional enough to remind him that he should be paying attention to the time, and he pulled back, much to Hannibal’s confusion.

“Is something wrong?” 

“We still haven’t heard Chesapeake speak.”

“You know that’s only a myth, a story to intrigue and trick children.”

Will shrugged. “Even so, it would have been nice.” He stood and moved past Hannibal to the tree, feeling his gaze following him.

“I'm sorry for the disappointment.”

Will picked up the box, and went back to Hannibal, dropping down next to him and looking down at it for a moment before holding it out. “It’s tradition to open one before Christmas.”

“It is, and in truth I have been intrigued by this particular one.” He untied the bow, careful not to ruin it, then opened the box. He lifted the collar out, arching an eyebrow. “I have a feeling this isn’t meant for your neck.”

Will felt heat crawl into his face. “No.”

“Then explain.”

Will reached over and took it from him. “Chesapeake, come here boy.” The dog perked up and stood, excitedly padding over to him. Will removed his old collar and looped the other around his neck, finding himself shaking a bit as he buckled it. “Sit.” The dog dropped down. “And speak.” Will pressed the button on the little voice box. 

“Will told me I had to tell you Merry Christmas,” the box said and Chesapeake cocked his head at Will’s voice, “and that I should thank you for letting him keep me even though you’re not a dog person. He also wants you to know that he loves you, and he knows you watch him sleep sometimes.” Will was startled at the hug that came from behind him, at the arms pulling him crushingly close. Hannibal’s forehead dropped onto his shoulder and Will smiled as he relaxed into him. “He says it’s okay, because he does it too. You shouldn’t worry so much about where you’ll go from here, he seems pretty stuck on you. Well, again, Merry Christmas.”

The recording stopped and Will reached up, letting his hand rest on the side of Hannibal’s head. “Well, how about that, animals can talk.” He let out a chuckle when Hannibal still hadn’t let him go. “You okay?”

“Perfect, mano meilé, more than perfect. I am merely attempting to wrestle with these now familiar feelings of gratitude and tenderness you wake in me with each new gift.” He finally raised his head, lips pressing against Will’s neck. “I am forever grateful for how much you have put into rewriting my past experiences.”

“You would do the same for me.”

“If I could go back, I would change many things, and hope you would love me just the same.”

“It’s fate, Hannibal, there’s not getting away from us, there’s no losing us. No matter the path we take, we were meant to end up here, in this moment.” He turned his head, locking eyes with him. “It was rocky and complicated and filled with blood, but I’m happy we’re here.”

“As am I. When did you have time for this?"

"I made the time when you went out alone."

Hannibal’s lips touched his. “Such a beautiful thing, having every bit of your love and acceptance, knowing that every day is another day I realize this is not a dream, but an immutable truth, our truth.” He brushed their noses together. “I have a gift for you as well.”

“Oh?”

“Would you like it now?” 

“I would.”

He gave him another kiss, then left him to retrieve one of the boxes sitting under the tree. He came back and sat back against the arm of the couch. “Come here.” Will sat between his legs and leaned back. “I hope this will suffice.” He held up the gift and Will took it, letting his fingers run over it. “Open it.”

Will slipped the gold ribbon off and lifted the lid. There were plane tickets inside, and he immediately noticed the destination. He looked over his shoulder at him. “You’re serious?”

Hannibal’s arms tightened around him. “I have been thinking, and I feel it’s time. My nightmares have only increased in frequency, and while I appreciate how well you handle them, it’s time I went home.”

“Are you sure?”

“If I change my mind, I have two months.”

Will nodded. “Okay, I’m with you.”

“I could not have made the decision without you.”

“Just remember, whatever you need, all you have to do is ask.”

“I will, mongoose, thank you.”


	6. The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only realized he had been staring at it when Will took a picture. “Throwing my words back at me I see.” He closed the blade, smiling as he turned his gaze to meet Will’s. 
> 
> “What was it you said?”
> 
> “You know.”
> 
> “Say it anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little Christmas Day chapter.
> 
> I'm going to be busy for the rest of the week due to Christmas, but after, I'm taking these stabby boys to Lithuania. Love you all, have a happy and safe holiday.

The knife was beautiful, the blade sharpened to perfection, the wood stained nearly black. The most eye-catching feature of it, however, was the message engraved on the side: Remember this time forever.

He only realized he had been staring at it when Will took a picture. “Throwing my words back at me I see.” He closed the blade, smiling as he turned his gaze to meet Will’s. 

“What was it you said?”

“You know.”

“Say it anyway.”

“If I saw you every day, forever, I would remember this time.”

“We have forever, we have so many memories together, so many precious, bloody moments that I don’t want either of us to forget. I thought this was an appropriate way for you to carry that promise with you.”

Hannibal reached out, fingers curling around the nape of his neck and drawing him into a kiss, deepening it when Will parted his lips. He licked into his mouth, the sweet taste of chocolate washing over his tongue. He pulled back, resisting the urge to pin him down and cut every bit of clothing from him. He relished the brief look of wide-eyed apprehension that appeared on his face anytime a blade was brought close to his body, but he wanted to see his reaction to his gifts. “Thank you, mano meilé.” He reached for a gift bag and handed it to Will. “Open yours.” 

He watched as Will pulled dark tissue paper free from the red bag, feeling his heart skip when he reached inside and lifted out the dark, leather dog collar. His eyebrows drew together as he turned it. “Ripper?” 

“Chesapeake Ripper.”

“Who’s Ripper?”

Hannibal held up his finger to silence him. Will looked confused but went quiet. There was a knock at the front door, causing Chesapeake to rise. Hannibal snapped his fingers at the dog, and he obediently sat. “I’ll show you.” He got to his feet and went to the door, feeling Will’s eyes on him. He opened it, smiling politely at the man standing there. He was holding a carrier and handed it, a bag of puppy food, and an envelope to Hannibal. “Thank you.”

“No problem Mr. Chiara, he’s even been fed.”

“That was very kind of you. Safe travels.”

“Thank you, Merry Christmas.”

Hannibal stepped back, closing the door with his foot as he turned and made his way back to Will. He placed the envelope and food on the coffee table, then dropped back down onto the floor with Will. “This is Ripper.” He sat the carrier in front of his husband. “Go on.”

“Wait…” he bent down to look inside, then jerked his eyes back to Hannibal, “you’re serious? This is real?”

“Of course.” 

He excitedly opened the carrier, and reached slowly in. All Hannibal could do was soak up the look of joy on Will’s face, the way his eyes lit up, the quirk of his lips, how gently he lifted the puppy from the carrier and into his arms. Chesapeake let out a little whine and Will called him over, having him sit again to greet the puppy. 

“Hannibal this is...he’s...how much did he cost?”

“Practically nothing.” He answered as he grabbed Will’s phone and took a picture. 

“You’re lying.”

“Does it matter?”

Will shook his head. “Hey buddy.”

“Ripper.”

“Really?”

“I believe you giving Chesapeake his name gives me license to call this one Ripper.”

“Fine, Ripper then.” Will’s eyes met his. “Thank you.” He leaned over, cupping Hannibal’s cheek as he kissed him. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“But I did. The way you looked at them, like a mother seeing a newborn. Baby fever, I believe they call it.”

Will bumped their foreheads together. “Shut up, you’re going to spoil the mood.”

“You know I’ll make it up to you.” They both looked down at the puppy. Ripper had fallen immediately asleep in Will’s arms and Hannibal gently scratched him. “Happy?”

“Very.”

“I would fill the house with dogs if it meant your happiness.”

Will chuckled. “You wouldn’t survive the fur.”

“I would learn.” He showed Will the picture he had taken. “I will remember this moment, this time, forever.”

“Me too.”

Hannibal sat, admiring the puppy, and basking in Will’s joy for a few more moments, then kissed his temple. “Now, I need to start cooking.”

“I can help.”

“I can handle the food, stay here, spend some time with Ripper and Chesapeake.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, mongoose.”

Will found his way into the kitchen despite Hannibal assuring him he didn’t need to help. Even so, he was glad for the company and couldn’t stop himself from brushing against him at any given opportunity or leaning over and nipping at him. “How’s our new little one?”

“Curled up with Chesapeake, almost like he was meant to be here.”

“He was.”

“Fate?”

“Fate.” He could see Will smiling out of the corner of his eyes. “Merry Christmas, mano širdie.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
